


AND THEN,, THEY FOKED

by jinscumsock



Category: jelimo
Genre: F/F, Other, spicy mmh seksyyy yea babyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinscumsock/pseuds/jinscumsock
Summary: a big gay mess n speda snorting her birb's shit up her ass
Relationships: jelly and mimo, nana n her pancakes, nyan n her bed, spedor n her birbs, tee n sila
Kudos: 2





	1. jelly n mimo kith owowowow mwah kithie yummy yummt tastee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jalema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalema/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abcdefghijklmnopqrsturmomgae mimo shame on you u mf tube baby

jelly n mimo were hanging out in mimos house like olwaes  
julle: HEYEYEYEYEYEYEYYYY  
mimo: bro- tf  
jelly: EYEYEYEYEYEHHHH EYE YEEYE YEYEY  
mimo: *she olwaes doin this bullshit* bruh shut up  
jelly: why  
mimo: that’s annoying as fuck  
jelly: she said the fuck word im telling ur mom  
mimo: yea go ahead she aint home  
jelly: did u leave u awewewewewwe   
mimo: no headass;… shes out with sila again  
jelly: damn tee really be getting new hoes every week ima-jin being an attractive gae  
mimo: *who obviously has a crush on jelly* *blushes* ////// hhh omo hajimaa don’t sae that ur attractive too   
jelly: no tf sis u blind no cap  
mimo: Im nOt lYiNG I mean it ur really *blushes* attractive   
jelly: no homo ahahaha   
*5 seconds later*  
Jelly: HEEEYEYEYEYEYEYY  
Mimo: brO SHUT THE FUCKUP ISTG ILL PUT A FROG UP YPUR ASS  
Jely: DO IT I DARE YOU OPFER  
MIMO: YOU WANNA FITE MF  
JLY: YEA FITE ME TINY ASS GAY LOOKIN ASS HOE  
MIMO: ILL FITE U WIT MY LIPS full hoummou  
JELLY: OH U WANNA TRY ME BUTCH DO IT  
Mo: *KITHS JEKLY ON LIPS SDJHSDKJGHFS*  
JELLY:  
MOOMP:  
JELY:  
MIO:  
JELL: bruh that was gay   
Jel: say no homo rIGHT NOW  
Mimo: f ful homo0--  
Jel: bruh  
Je;:   
Jel: *kithies Momo nback dsfjkndfkjga*  
Mimo: *gAY PANIC*  
Jelly:  
MIMO: *235*  
Mimo: …  
Je;ly: *smriks*  
Jejly: cmere baebee grill ;)  
Mio: *blushoies* y yes mo mommy  
*IM CRYINBG THIS IS SO FUNY*   
Tee: MOI BAEBABEEEEE HWERE IS UUUUU  
Mimo: oH nO mOm iS hErE  
Mimo: *runs down the strairs of her huge mansion one of her moms bought*  
Tee: hOI mOi bAE bEa hOE iS yE   
mimo : mom u is dronk no cap innit  
silla: yes sweety she is :) can ye grab mei a toll glos o wotah  
mimo: yeAs moTAh  
*meanwhile jelly*  
Jelly: dayium fok I wanted ot mf fuck her bro noe im hornaye she lef the mums got hella hoes she canr let me ahve one gaddamit  
Nvm im gonna go watch furries fuck n beat my maet to that nnn is over  
Jellu:*is watching furries*  
Furries: uh yEA rAWr XD AAAAH YES GRRRR   
Jelly: //////////////////////////  
Mimo: bro tf  
Jelly:  
Mimo: bro-  
Mimo: lemme join bro tf


	2. spepo's debut owowowo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Hi  
Its me again  
Nyan  
Ur love’’
> 
> .  
basically, spepo n her borbs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yall im sleepy im not uploading chapter three tonight even tho i slept for 2.5 hours this evening and its 12:35 am only  
im still gonna go n sleep

Mimo is like, ‘’aha ha don’t mind what happened yesterday’’  
n jelly who is still lowkey gay panicking is like, nah its fine bro I said no homo  
then they both walk down the hallway jelly lookin like a mf gnome in front of mimo,, of their school which they both hate going to but still don’t dropout when they see, their third friend, spedometor  
jelly:  
mimo:  
sepdo:  
kellu: why tf are you wearing a dinosaur suits in school bruhhh  
spedor: akchually,, I wanted to be a birb, but they only had dinosaurs at the time, so here I am, plus dinosors were borbs too  
mimo: *does the skull emoji face irl* what the absolute fuck u look cute cute tho  
spedor: *does hart emoji n kiss n heart eyes emojis irl* I lov u mimooo *does cry emoji irl*  
miimo: I lov v u tooo spedorr *cries along with soedri*  
jelly: fokin desgostang n how yall doing emojis irl  
also jelly: ne ways I need to pee see yall later  
also jelly again : *in the peepeepoopoo room* fUCk they both looked so cute wanted to such their mf blood and kill them at the time *trusfrated in smol*


End file.
